I'm Not Worth Your Skipbeat!
by You-Youz
Summary: This story is inspired by the manga "Skipbeat!" and the song "I'm Not Worthy" by Jay Chou. "Fame comes with a painful price." Utau reminded Ikuto but he didn't care. All he cares about now was to make Amu's dream of becoming a singer a reality. What happen when she became an overnight singing sensation? Can Ikuto keep their normal life or will fame ruin it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: You-Youz's here with my latest story. I hope you guys like this story as much as I like writing it. I decided to pause the other story because this story is more enjoyable and fun for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. This story is inspired by the manga ****_Skipbeat! _****and the song ****_I'm Not Worthy_**** by the talented Jay Chou. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M NOT WORTH YOUR SKIPBEAT!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Amu, what do you want for your birthday?" A blue haired man wrapped his arms lovingly around his beloved girlfriend, while they were sitting on the sofa. Amu turned toward her boyfriend revealing her gorgeous golden eyes.

"Ikuto, I don't want anything, as long as I can spend it with you, I'm happy." She smiled sweetly showing her pearly white teeth. Ikuto stroked his beloved's strawberry hair gently, taking in the sweet aroma. It was exactly a week before his beloved's birthday but he still hasn't thought of the perfect gift for her.

"Let's me go make dinner, it's getting late." The pinkette said as she pecked Ikuto softly on the cheek before heading toward the kitchen. Ikuto turned on the TV and immediately a wide grin appeared on his face. There, on the TV's screen, was his little sister, Utau, performing at her concert. There were many people at the concert, but that wasn't surprising, since she was one of the most famous teen's idols. She was singing her song "Angel's Cradle"; it was Amu and his favorite song. It was a sweet and peaceful song almost like a lullaby. Just then, Ikuto lowered the TV's volume when another voice caught his attention. It was coming from the kitchen. The voice belonged to Amu; her voice was beautiful and angelic perfect for this song. Ikuto walked toward the kitchen and leaned against the wall as he watched his beloved singing and cooking at the same time.

Just then, an idea popped into his head. He knew what to get Amu for her birthday now. Amu did mention that she wanted to be a singer. Maybe this is the time to make her dream becomes a reality. He smiled excitedly and walked toward Amu before snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck tenderly. Amu's body shuddered from the kiss.

"Ikuto, stop. I'm trying to cook." She tried to push Ikuto away but he continued to kiss her neck. She knew she couldn't shake him off. She sighed in defeat as she let Ikuto made kissing trail on her neck.

After dinner, Ikuto offered to wash the dishes and told Amu to relax on the sofa. Once he was done with the dishes, he walked toward the sofa and put his hands on Amu's shoulders and slowly massaging them before taking the seat next to her as they watched movie together.

The next morning, Amu woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly to adjust to the bright light coming from the window. She turned to her left to see her boyfriend lying peacefully by her side. He wrapped his arms protectively around her body. She laid her head on her hands and stared at her beloved. She stroked his blue, silky hair gently, careful not to wake him up.

"Amu, if you play with my hair like this, I might not be able to stop myself and…" Before he finished talking, he pulled Amu on top of him and kissed her passionately. Amu finally pulled herself away when she was losing oxygen. She knew if she doesn't get away from Ikuto, she might be late to work. She quickly pushed Ikuto away before running toward the bathroom, but Ikuto naughtily followed her inside.

"Amu, can you make a copy of these documents for me?" A black haired man in his early 40s placed the stack of papers on Amu's desk before walking back inside his office. He was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. She had been working at this business firm for the past two years, yet she had no interest in what she is doing. The only reason why she continued to work here was the high wage. Amu sighed as she picked the stack of papers up.

Amu carried the stack of papers to the copy machine and started making copy. But halfway through, the machine jammed. Amu tried to press different buttons to try to get the machine to work but it was no help.

"You know, you can't get it to work if you keep pressing so many buttons." A voice came from behind her back. She turned around to look at the person who just talked to her. It was one of her coworkers, Yun.

Yun pushed his glasses up before walking toward Amu. Amu could feel her heart beating faster and she didn't like it. She shouldn't be feeling this way toward other guys beside Ikuto. She knew she was the kind of girl who gets embarrassed easily but there was no excuse for her to be feeling this way. But at the same time, how could she stop her body especially since she knew how Yun felt about her.

Yun had confessed to Amu when she just started working here, but she politely refused him since she already had a boyfriend. Nevertheless, Yun never stopped approaching her. At first, she was terrified but she slowly started to realize that Yun just wanted to be her friend.

She zoned out while watching Yun fixes the machine, her mind with Ikuto. How she missed him already, even though, they just parted not too long ago. She really loved her boyfriend and she cannot wait to go back home so she could be by his side again.

"Amu, are you daydreaming about your boyfriend again?" Yun teased her. Her face immediately blushed 50 shades of red. Yun chuckled, Amu could feel her face getting even warmer.

"Thank you." She said quietly before quickly taking the rest of the papers and making copy.

"You're really easy to read." Yun patted her head gently before walking away from the copy room. 'Am I that easy to read?' She wondered as she made her way back to her boss's office with the two stacks of papers.

Ikuto was staring at his computer's screen intensely, not because he was working on a new software, but he was staring at the background. It was a picture of Amu. He smiled dreamily at the picture, while his mind filled with Amu.

"Ikuto, if you spend as much time as you are daydreaming about your girlfriend, the software would be finished by now." His friend, Kukai, said from behind him. Ikuto turned around to see his orange haired friend. He snickered at his friend. His friend's green eyes squinted in confusion.

"You're just jealous of my relationship with Amu." Ikuto teased his friend. He knew that Kukai used to like Amu back when they were in college. At first, Kukai was very hurt that Amu picked Ikuto instead of him but after he saw how much they loved each other, he backed away in defeat.

"Yeah, if only Amu would pick me instead." Kukai said jokingly. The both of them were so close now that they don't care about the past anymore.

Ikuto punched Kukai's hand lightly. "So, did you finish your software?" Kukai shook his head. Ikuto smirked, "I guess I'm not the only one who is slacking." They patted each other back and laughed.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch." Kukai whined.

"Actually, my sister is coming soon. I don't think I can go eat lunch with you." Kukai's face saddened for a few seconds but then his face widened as he thought of an idea.

"Why don't you invite her along? I'm dying to meet your famous sister since beside Amu, she's the only girl who you can't stop talking about." Ikuto thought for a second and nodded his head. Afterward, Kukai pushed Ikuto out the door happily and the both of them walked toward the restaurant nearby.

"Ikuto, I did what you asked me already." A tall girl with a brown hat and big sunglasses said before taking a seat next to Ikuto. Kukai stared at the girl in confusion. It was raining outside, yet this girl is wearing sunglasses as if it was sunny out.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" The girl said angrily. Kukai put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, I'm just curious as to why you're wearing sunglasses when it's rainy out." The girl raised her brow as if Kukai just asked the most ridiculous question ever.

"To hide from the paparazzi, of course." She chuckled. Kukai let out an 'O' and nodded in understanding.

"Utau, this is my friend, Kukai." Ikuto introduced the two of them. Kukai extended his hand and Utau shook it quickly.

"Hello, Miss Popular. How you do?" Kukai smiled at her. She just looked at him uninterestedly.

"Fine." She scanned the room quickly before taking her hat and glasses off revealing her gorgeous, blond hair and attractive, rosy eyes. Kukai's heart skipped a beat at the sight. He had never seen anyone this attractive before…well…beside Amu.

"So, Ikuto. Are you sure she can sing?" Utau said coldly. Ikuto glared at her. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not looking down on her, but you know being a singer isn't easy. You need more than just a good voice." Kukai stared at Ikuto in confusion. Who are they talking about?

"I'm sure she will be amazing." Utau looked at Ikuto in disbelief. Can she really trust his words? Is he too blind by love that he thinks his girlfriend has a voice worthy of being a singer?

"Just to be safe, I'm just going to let her recode a song and we can go from there. Anyway, if, and I mean IF, she were to become famous, you might risk your relationship, would you be willing to give that up for her?" Utau searched Ikuto's eyes for the answer. She had been thinking about this question all night. She knew how much her brother loved Amu, but would he really risk their relationship? If Amu became famous, they might not be able to be together and that would break her brother's heart.

"As long as I can make her dream come true, I'll take the chances." Utau looked at Ikuto, surprised. She had never seen her brother like this before. Even since he started dating Amu, he changed into a completely different person. He used to be someone who didn't care about anything but now, he was willing to sacrifice for his girlfriend. Utau felt envious toward Amu, but she couldn't hate her. Amu was everything that she wished she could be. It was hard at first to give up her beloved brother to someone else, but after seeing how happy he is, she couldn't ask for a better girlfriend for him. She secretly wished to find someone who could complete her like Amu did to her brother, but she knew it was hard especially since she was in the entertainment world. Her fans will always come first.

"Is being a celebrity that hard?" A voice brought her back to the person in front of her. She widened her eyes at the orange haired guy as if he just appeared out of nowhere.

"It is. You can't live your normal life anymore. Whatever you do will always be in the public eyes. You have to be careful of what you say and act and your fans will always come first." Kukai whistled. "Damn…that seems like a hard life. I can't imagine not being able to live my life normally."

After lunch, Utau put on her hat and sunglasses and left, while Kukai and Ikuto walked back to their company. On the way, Kukai couldn't stop talking about Utau, but everything he said went through Ikuto's ear. Ikuto's mind was gone ever since Utau told him that she made an appointment for Amu to go to her recording studio. He cannot wait until Amu's birthday to let her know about the surprise.

Amu's birthday came faster than expected. Kukai had volunteered to organize the surprise party with the help of Utau surprisingly. Utau didn't think it was a surprise that she offered to help, but to everyone else, it came as a total surprise since Utau used to hate Amu for taking her brother away from her. Another surprise was how efficient Kukai and Utau worked together. They managed to finish everything within three hours, which came as a surprise for everyone, too, since Utau was known as a bossy girl and Kukai as a clumsy idiot but they surprised everyone with how well they work together. All in all, the party was full of surprises and the last surprise came from Amu when she got back from work to a house full of her loved ones. She was so surprised that she broke down in tears. But of course, Ikuto came to the rescue and embraced the petite girl in his arm protectively. After she finished crying, the party resumed with success.

Ikuto and Amu laid on the sofa feeling exhausted. Their friends helped them clean up before they left, but Amu felt bad so she sent them off before they could finish cleaning everything. After everyone had left, Ikuto and Amu got on their feet and cleaned the whole house from washing dishes to vacuuming to throwing trash away. By the time, they were done it was almost midnight.

Ikuto massaged his beloved's shoulders and paused when he realized that it was five minutes to midnight. He jumped up making Amu surprised. He quickly went up to the room and came back down. Amu stared at him in confusion. He walked toward the sofa slowly and right when the clock strike 12. "Happy birthday, my love." He handed Amu his gift. Amu raised her brow before taking the card from Ikuto. Ikuto signaled her to read the card. (A/N: Can you spot the heart?)

Happy birthday. I love you so much.

I could never imagined loving someone this much.

I love you so** much that** it hurts every **time we're** not together

**I hope you like the surprise party, but**

**there is one last thing I want to give you.**

I asked **Utau to arrange for you to go to her recording** studio

**I know how much you love to sing and**

**I want to make your dream a reality.**

Happy birthday! **I want to be the first and last person** to say it to you

**I love you so much, babe.**

**OXOXOXO**

**- Ikuto**

After reading the heartwarming card, she was so touched that tears started to flow down. Ikuto quickly pulled her into a warm embrace. He could hear her started to hiccup. He couldn't help but smiled at her cute reaction. Whenever she cried a lot, she would start hiccupping. Ikuto patted her head lovingly to calm her down.

After her cry softened, he kissed her head before pulling her face to his. Her eyes were puffy and red. He wiped the tears away from her eyes and made his way down to her lips and kissed them gently, but like all other kisses, it quickly turned into a hot and passionate kiss. Amu knew that she didn't need a birthday wish to be happy, she just need Ikuto by her side and she will always be happy.

The following day, Amu took a day off to go to Utau's recording studio. She felt nervous as the manager told her what to do. The manager was a middle age woman in her early thirty. She had red hair and green eyes. She had glasses and was wearing a white blouse with black skirt and black heels. Amu listened carefully to the manager's instruction. Once the manager finished explaining everything, she sent Amu into the studio to record her first song and of course, Amu picked Utau's song "Angel's Cradle." At first, her voice was shaky from fear but once she felt more comfortable, her angelic voice caused the manager and the staffs to widen their eyes in shock. Her voice was so sweet and beautiful. It suited the song perfectly. After she finished singing, everyone applauded for her. Amu blushed as she shyly walked out of the recording room.

The manager walked toward Amu and patted her back excitedly. She had just found another potential famous singer. She pushed her glasses up and scanned Amu up and down. Amu felt self conscious with the look that the manager was giving her. The manager finally stopped staring at Amu and laughed happily.

"You're perfect! I'm going to sign you under me." Amu raised her brow.

"But I'm just here to record a song, I have no intention of becoming a singer." The manager grimaced. She cannot let this girl gets away from her grasp. Her voice brought chills down her spine and the last time someone's voice had such an impact on her was Utau and look at how Utau turned out. She was one of the most famous teenage singers in Japan. With the proper training and care, this girl could be so much more than Utau. She couldn't let this girl's talent goes to waste, she just can't.

"You have such a great voice, it would be a shame to waste it. Just think about it and give me a call once you make up your mind. I'll be waiting for your good news." The manager handed her business card to Amu. Amu took the card reluctantly. Her mind was filled with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was excited that her dream was about to become a reality, yet on the other hand, she knew what fame would cost her and she was not ready to give up her normal life for it. Time liked this; she wished Ikuto could be by her side. She needed him to help her make her decision. Fortunately, the manager gave her time to think so she could go back to Ikuto and talk this out with him. Amu put the card in her purse before saying goodbye to the staffs and thanking them for this rare opportunity. Before she left, one of the staff members handed her a CD with her recording. Amu took the CD cheerfully and left.

Amu stared at the CD in her hands intensely. She wanted to scream, for this was something that she had always wanted to do ever since she was little, but she stopped herself. She wanted to wait until Ikuto comes back to celebrate with him.

Many hours passed. Finally, Amu heard her a car parked in the driveway. She stood in front of the door waiting impatiently for her blue haired lover to walk in. Once he closed the door, she jumped on him causing him to tumble onto the floor with her on top of him. Ikuto widened his eyes in shock but once he saw Amu's expression, he knew why. She must have had a really great time at the recording studio. Ikuto ruffled her head in happiness.

"So, I'm guessing you had a great time at the recording studio?" Amu nodded vigorously before answering him, "Yes, I did. It was so much fun. Thank you so much for this great opportunity." Ikuto caressed her face gently as he smirked.

"Well, how are you planning on repaying for my kindness?" Amu leaned her head toward his ear and whispered something to him. Immediately, his face lightened with joy, while Amu's face blushed 50 shades of red. Ikuto beamed in anticipation for what Amu had planned for him tonight. But for now, they have dinner to make and Amu's CD to listen to.

After dinner, Amu put her CD into the music player and the both of them relaxed on the sofa as they listened to Amu's angelic voice. Amu couldn't believe how well it turned out, but Ikuto wasn't surprised; he knew all along how beautiful his beloved's voice was. Once they finished listening to the song, Amu started to tell Ikuto about the manager's offer.

"Ikuto, so the manager offered to sign me under her but I don't know whether I should do it or not." Ikuto placed his arms on her shoulders. Amu waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Accept it. I know how much you wanted to be a singer. You can't refuse such a great offer." Ikuto smiled at her sweetly, Amu looked uneasy.

"But I'm scared that it might ruin our relationship. I don't want to risk it." Ikuto could see tears forming in Amu's eyes.

"I'll promise I won't let that happen," He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair lovingly. He didn't like it when he sees Amu crying. He wanted to see her smiley face, "You should pursue your dream. I will always be by your side." Amu hesitated at first but then she nodded.

"Now if I remember correctly, you said you will make tonight unforgettable?" Ikuto smirked before moving closer toward Amu. Amu laughed as she tried to push him away. She could always count on him to make her laugh. She stood up and teased Ikuto.

"Not if you don't catch me." Amu stuck her tongue out at him before running away. Ikuto shook his head at her childish behavior before running after her up the stairs. Little did these two know that their life is about to be turn upside down because of one signature.

* * *

><p><strong>You-Youz: I hope you like this story. Please comment if there is any grammatical mistakes, so I can improve my writing. Thanks xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You-Youz**: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hey, Utau. Thanks for setting Amu up with your manager." Ikuto was on the phone with Utau. He was more than happy with how much his sister had helped Amu.

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked from the other line.

"Didn't you ask your manager to sign Amu under her?" Ikuto played with the pen in his hand.

"No, I didn't. I only set up for her to sing in the studio. The rest was up to her voice," Ikuto raised his brow. "I heard many compliments about her voice especially from my manager. She was in love with Amu's voice. She believes that Amu has the potential to become really famous." Ikuto smiled widely. He knew all along how great his beloved's voice was.

"Ikuto, if she was to become famous, you might not be able to spend a lot of time together. You might even have to meet up secretly. Are you really willing to give up your peaceful life for her life in the spotlight?" Ikuto paused. 'Is he willing to sacrifice his peaceful life for Amu?' He didn't have to think for long. He already knew the answer. He knew from the moment he asked Utau for her help that he was willing to do anything for Amu. In fact, he knew from the moment that Amu picked him that he was willing to give up everything for her.

"Ikuto, are you still there?" Utau's voice brought his mind back. "Yeah, I already made up my mind. I'm willing to give up everything if I could make her dream a reality."

On the other side, Utau was so touched by what her brother was saying. She knew better than anyone that her brother was the kind of person who never said anything without meaning it. She knew that he was serious about this. She grinned. She really loved seeing her brother like this, but at the same time, she couldn't fight the edgy feeling inside her stomach. She said goodbye to her brother and hung up the phone.

She looked out of the window with her hands crossed over her chest. Their future was fragile and she was not ready to see her brother getting hurt. 'I really hope for the best for you guys.' Utau said quietly as she stared at the scene in front of her. Just then her iPhone vibrated. She took the phone from her desk and saw that it was a message from Kukai. Ever since Amu's birthday, the two of them had been messaging each other a lot. At first, Utau thought Kukai was a goofball; but after talking to him more, she realized that there was more to him than meet the eyes. He was a good-natured guy with a great sense of humor. She could always count on him to bring a smile to her face. She read the message then quickly replied back to him. Usually, she doesn't like going out on weekend since that the only time she gets to relax and unwind, but for some reasons, she could not wait for this weekend to come. After, she held the phone to her lips and smiled.

Kukai was pacing back and forth in front of Ikuto. Ikuto stared at his friend in curiosity. He never seen his friend this fidgeting before. He hated to admit it but it was kind of funny to see Kukai like this. His eyes followed Kukai back and forth until he got dizzy.

"Ok, stop! You're giving me a headache. What's wrong with you today? Why are you so nervous?" Kukai paused in his step and looked at Ikuto, but once his eyes met with Ikuto's sapphire eyes. He quickly turned away. Ikuto was about to ask his friend again when Kukai answered him while avoiding eyes contact.

"I'm waiting for someone's reply." Kukai lifted his phone up. Ikuto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kukai was fidgeting because of a text? He busted out laughing. Kukai lifted his head and stared at his friend. Ikuto wiped tears from his eyes and calmed himself.

"What did you send to that person? Why are you so nervous?" Ikuto put his hand on his friend's back. Kukai managed a small smile.

"I asked… someone on a… date." Kukai mumbled. Ikuto raised his brow, "Who is that lucky girl?" Immediately, Kukai's face got 10 shades redder. He hesitated before answering quietly, "Your sister." Ikuto almost lost his balance on his chair.

"You mean Utau?" Kukai nodded shyly. Ikuto was about to ask Kukai how Utau and him got this close, but Kukai's phone interrupted him. Kukai was so surprised by the sudden vibration that he threw his phone in the air, but luckily, Ikuto was there to save the phone from hitting the floor. He opened the message and smiled.

"I guess you made quite an impression for my sister to agree to go on a date with you." Ikuto teased his friend before tossing the phone back to Kukai who caught it without ease. Kukai looked at his phone and jumped in joy.

"Yes! I can't believe she said yes!" He was so happy that he jumped onto Ikuto. But Ikuto pulled him off his body. "Only Amu can do that to me." Ikuto teased. It had been awhile since he saw his friend this happy. "Sorry, I'm too caught up with my happiness." Kukai scratched his head sheepishly. Ikuto busted laughing. Kukai stared at him before he, too, joined in on the laugh.

After they finished laughing, Kukai looked at Ikuto with a serious expression. "So, are you ok with me dating your sister?" Ikuto widened his eyes in surprise. His friend continued to surprise him today. He had never seen so many different sides of Kukai before.

"I'm not the one you should worry about. My sis is really picky with guys. I guess if she thinks you're good enough to go on a date with then you have my approval. But if you ever make her cry, I will not hold back." Ikuto made a fist.

"I promise I won't ever let her shed a single tear." Kukai hugged his friend, but Ikuto pushed him away. "Didn't I tell you already that only Amu can do these kind of things to me?" Kukai scratched his hair awkwardly. He cannot wait for his date this Sunday. Ikuto looked at his friend in awe. He was glad that Kukai could finally find someone to love. In fact, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his body. No matter how many times Kukai told him that he doesn't have any feelings for Amu but Ikuto couldn't help feeling bad about it. Maybe Utau could complete Kukai like Amu did for him.

Amu tapped her fingers on her desk anxiously as she waited for the other line to pick up. Every ring that rang gave her stomach butterflies. 'Maybe I called the wrong number?' Amu thought. She was about to hang up and dial again when the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A raspy voice answered the phone. Amu was taken back by the voice, if she remembered correctly; the manager's voice wasn't this raspy. But before she could wonder anymore, the voice pulled her back, "Hello? Anybody there?" Amu cleared her throat before answering.

"Hello, is this Ms. Sanjou?" Amu tried to speak as calmly as possible, even though, inside her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute.

"No, Ms. Sanjou is busy right now. May I take your message?" Amu sighed in relieve and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Sure. Can you let her know that…?" Before Amu could finish, the voice interrupted her.

"Is this the girl who recorded the song yesterday?" The voice said.

"Yes, I am." Amu replied. The voice paused for a second before talking. "Ms. Sanjou had been waiting for your call all day, I'll transfer your call to her private number right now. Please wait a moment." The voice said before the line went silent. A few seconds later, another voice answered the phone.

"Hi, I'm so glad you finally called. I hope you have good news for me." Sanjou's voice echoed through the phone.

"Yes, I do actually. I made up my mind and decided to take you up on your offer." Right after Amu finished talking, Sanjou laughed happily on the other line.

"You made the right choice. Let's not waste time, can you meet me up at the studio tomorrow?" Amu paused before replying, "Yes, I can. When should we meet up?"

"Come by around 4pm. I'll give you the logistic and everything else that you need to know about the job. Welcome to the entertainment world, Miss…" Amu took that as a signal to tell Sanjou her name, "Amu Hinamori."

"Yes, welcome to the entertainment world, Amu. I'll look forward to working with you. See you tomorrow." With that, Sanjou hung up the phone. Amu pressed her phone to her chin and wondered if she really made the right decision.

After work, Ikuto passed by a cake shop and bought a cake to celebrate Amu's musical career. Amu had called him right after she hung up the phone with Sanjou and told him everything. Ikuto could tell from Amu's voice that she was excited about the job. She was one step closer toward achieving her goal and that was enough to make Ikuto happy.

"Babe, I'm home." Ikuto shouted inside the house once he took off his shoes. Amu walked out of the kitchen and pecked him on the cheek.

"Look what I got for you today." Ikuto held the cake up to Amu's face. Her face immediately brightened up. It was a cake from her favorite store.

"Thank you, hon." Amu kissed Ikuto before taking the cake and putting it in the refrigerator. Ikuto walked toward the kitchen after he put his bag on the sofa.

"Hmm…what a delicious smell!" Ikuto inhaled the aroma.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatball tonight." Ikuto leaned on Amu's left shoulder as she stirred the sauce and nibbled her left ear playfully. "Ikuto, that's tickle." Amu tried to push him from her shoulder, but he didn't budge. Instead he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "But I'll rather have you for dinner." Ikuto didn't need to see Amu's face to know that she was probably blushing 50 different shades of red. He chuckled before walking toward the cabinet to get the plates and set the table.

After dinner, Ikuto washed dishes while Amu watched TV in the living room. Ikuto believed in fairness, if Amu cooks then he has to clean. It was a good thing and Amu was glad that Ikuto was so helpful. Once the dishes were done, Ikuto collapsed onto the sofa next to Amu. Amu turned his body so she could give him a massage. After the massage, she kissed his neck and was about to resume her TV watching when Ikuto turned around and flopped on top of her. Amu felt her body getting warm as Ikuto kissed her lips passionately. Ikuto smirked through the kiss before carrying her off into their bedroom.

Amu stood outside of the studio, feeling nervous. She took a few deep breaths before stepping inside the enormous, glass building. She walked toward the reception desk and a blond haired girl in her late 20s greeted her.

"Welcome to Easter Entertainment, how may I help you?" The receptionist greeted.

"I'm here to see Ms. Sanjou." Amu replied with a smile.

"May I have your name and the reason for your visit?" Amu nodded.

"I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm here for…" Before Amu could finish, a voice called her from behind.

"Amu!" Amu turned around to see Sanjou in a black suit with red blouse. Sanjou started to head toward Amu.

"Hello, Ms. Sanjou." Amu greeted her with a smile.

"Please call me Yukari." Amu nodded.

"Hi, Yukari." Yukari turned to her assistant and gave her the documents she was holding.

"Take this to my office." The assistant nodded before grabbing the documents from Yukari.

"Ok, let's go. I'll give you a tour of this place since you'll be working in this building once you sign the contract." Amu nodded before following Yukari closely behind.

After Yukari showed Amu the whole building, she had one last place to show Amu. She took Amu through a long hallway and when they got to the end of the hall, Yukari paused in front of a glass door.

"Welcome to my office." She opened the door revealing a spacious room with a rectangular desk in front of the window. Amu followed Yukari toward the desk. She noticed a few picture frames on the desk along with stacks of binders. Yukari reached for a pink binder before passing it to Amu. Amu raised her brow.

"It's your contract. Read it carefully and sign the last page." Amu nodded. Yukari signaled for Amu to sit on the chair in front of the desk as she sat down behind the desk. Amu quickly browsed through the contract, while Yukari gave her the logistic.

"Our company has a five-year contract with our singer, so within those five years you have to abide by the company's rules and I'll be in charge of everything you do. Your work schedule will be as follow: Monday through Friday from 8am to 5pm for now since this is your training period, but once your album is under way, your work schedule might varies from 8 hours up to 15 hours a day." Amu nodded. She was too excited; her dream was about to become a reality. Once she signed this contract, she will be so close to her dream that she almost could touch it. Amu quickly scanned the last few pages before signing her name on the contract. Yukari grinned as Amu handed her the contract.

"Ok, now that you signed this contract, you are part of our company now. Welcome to Easter Entertainment, Amu. I'll be taking care of you from now on." Yukari extended her arm and Amu gladly shook it.

"You can leave for the day. I know today was a long day. I expect you to quit your other job since you will be working full time with us. I'll give you some time to relax, so you won't need to work until Monday. Oh and take this with you, you might need to review it." Yukari handed Amu the pink binder but before she does, she took the paper with Amu's signature out and put it inside her desk. Amu grabbed the binder from Yukari.

"Thank you, Yukari. I'll see you on Monday." With that, Amu left while Yukari sat at her desk smiling contentedly. She couldn't believe her luck, with Utau's contract coming to an end, she was glad to find another person to replace her. "Amu, you will be famous, no matter what." Yukari rubbed her chin, feeling satisfied.

Once Amu got home, she saw Ikuto sitting on the sofa watching the news. She walked toward Ikuto before giving him a quick kiss on the lips before taking a small bag from her purse. "I got you something. I saw this store on my way home and decided to get you this." She headed the bag to Ikuto. He opened the bag revealing a small, sapphire violin keychain. "I also found this too." She took a music book from her purse. "I hope you like them."

"Yes, I love them. Thank you, babe." Ikuto quickly pulled her into another embrace before kissing her passionately. Amu pulled away, "Will you play a song on the violin for me?" Ikuto nodded.

"Even if I have to play a thousand songs, I will still do it for you. But you know, I do charge a very high fee." Amu raised her brow, "How much?"

"Not how much, but how many?" Amu looked confused. "What do you mean?" Ikuto smirked.

"You'll know once it's bed time." With that he kissed Amu one last time, before heading toward the kitchen to cook. Usually Amu was the one to cook, but since it was a special day for Amu, Ikuto offered to cook and clean for dinner.

After dinner, Amu went up to the bedroom and took the contract out to read, while Ikuto washing the dishes. Amu read the contract carefully, making sure that she understood everything stated on the contract.

Halfway through the contract, Ikuto walked into the room and lied down next to her. He leaned on his hand as he stared at Amu intensely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amu asked while lifting her head from the binder.

"Just admiring how cute you look when you are concentrating." Before Amu could say anything else, Ikuto had already pinned her down onto the bed. "Wait, Ikuto. Let me put my contract away first." Ikuto moved away from her as she quickly stuffed all the papers into the binder and placed it on the bureau next to the bed.

"Ok, now that's done. Are you ready to pay for my violin's fee?" Amu shook her head. "No, you haven't even play it for me yet." Ikuto smiled mischievously, "Well, too bad." Before Amu could protest, Ikuto had already pinned her down onto the bed again.

The next morning, Amu woke up to the sweet smell of strawberry. She rubbed her eyes slowly before opening them to reveal Ikuto sitting next to her with a tray filled with food. He placed the tray over Amu. Amu was speechless and Ikuto noticed it, so he began to talk.

"Your body must've been sore from our crazy time last night, so I thought I make you breakfast in bed." Ikuto smiled. Amu could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was beyond happy. She pulled Ikuto over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll take that as you like the surprise." Ikuto patted Amu on the head before feeding her a piece of strawberry pancake. Amu ate the food happily. She was glad to have such a caring boyfriend in her life. After she finished eating, Ikuto brought the tray back to the kitchen while Amu went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

After she showered, she went downstairs and saw Ikuto reading the newspaper on the sofa. She walked toward the sofa and sat down next to him. Ikuto put the newspaper down and stared at his beloved.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Amu pushed his face away from hers, but he took hold of her hand and pulled her against his body.

"Because no matter how much I look at you, I just can't get enough of you." He whispered into her ear before playing with her hair. Amu could feel her cheek heating up. How could Ikuto still manage to make her heart skip a beat even after they had been dating for three years now? Amu will never know the answer to that.

"You know if you weren't sore, I would have make love to you right now." Ikuto smirked. Amu pushed Ikuto away before yelling, "Pervert!" Ikuto couldn't help but laughed at her cute reaction. Even if they had been dating for three years, being with Amu still make him have butterflies.

"What can I say? I can never have enough of you. You are my addiction." Ikuto said seductively before looking at his watch, "I have to go to work now but I'll see you later today. Bye, babe." He kissed her on the cheek before leaning closer to her ear and whispered, "Take some rest so you can be ready for another round of sweet love when I get back." After he finished whispering, he nibbled on her ear before getting up to get his car key and bag for work. Amu blushed 50 shades of red. She placed her hands on her cheek to cool herself down.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP :)<p> 


End file.
